Electronic forms for inputting and collecting data are used to obtain information from users. However, conventional electronic forms are often static and require users to input data based on his or her own knowledge and memory alone. As such, conventional approaches may limit the accuracy of the collected data input in the electronic forms. Furthermore, often a single standardized electronic form is used to accommodate various data intake purposes, which may result in redundant and/or unnecessary questions. As a result, conventional approaches may lead to inefficient data intake processes and/or collection of incorrect information.